A Random tale from the desk of AngelBlueEyes
by AngelBlueEyes
Summary: This is yet another story based on WanderingTeen, but this time it was also inspired by Opera Dove! She gave me good ideas that didn't really fit into my other and it wasn't doing too well, so I'm going to give it a second try!
1. Lets Swap

**Let's swap**

**Part I**

I would first like to thank Lyndsi for the inspiration for this chapter! There will be more to follow!

It all started when I decided that I well… wanted to get rid of Erik for a day or so. As I needed to finish my Christmas shopping and it was impossible with him around! So I said that I would auction him off for a day, well he didn't like this idea very much and got quite mad! He told me that he couldn't believe that I would do such a thing, well I wouldn't have to if he would just cooperate, and go into all the stores that I needed, (a.k.a la senza for Courtney because that is her favorite store!) whenever I go shopping I always run into my friends, and then we will sit there and talk for hours on end and we normally end up going to second cup for a frozen hot chocolate (which he despises by the way). And then he always seems to be in a hurry, as if he has somewhere to be or someone important to go and see. Then we have to leave and I don't get all my shopping done, it happens the same every year and this year I decided I wanted a change! So then Lyndsi came to the rescue and said that she would be willing to swap with me for a day or two so that I could take her Erik and she would take mine. This chapter is about the adventures with me along with her Erik in Kildonan Place, Portage Place, Polo Park, and St. Vital centre.

Friday night was a blast! I met up with Lyndsi right after school. She brought her Erik and I brought mine. We decided that we would meet at 7/11 because it was right at the half waypoint of where we were. Of course my Erik was protesting the whole time, because he had never been without me for more than the few hours that I am at school, and even then he misses me (or so he says!) and now he was going to be away from me until Sunday night. To him that was like an eternity, he was going crazy. So we were walking up to the store, and there was no one around, or so we thought! All of a sudden out of no where there came two huge snowballs, well that was it Erik whipped out his lasso and was going to try and strangle whoever it was when Lyndsi and her Erik walked out of the bushes laughing like crazy. She had long wavy brown hair and to Erik the most beautiful green eyes in the world. (Mine are the most beautiful blue!) We then bought slurpees for Lyndsi and I and we got both Erik's hot chocolates with lots of marshmallows!

Well that is how it all begins… the rest is still to come!

**Constructive criticism please!** (NO COMMENTS ABOUT GRAMMER ETC!)


	2. Lets Swap Part II

**Lets Swap**

**Part II**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own PotO. And LotR. And Johnny Depp. And Josh Groban. And I invented the slurpee. And pizza. And everything else… and if you believe that, you need to get your head checked.**

WanderingTeen- That's what I was going for!

Opera Dove-well I told you that I would put in a snowball didn't I? And I am glad that he enjoys doing things like that, he is a lot more like me than my Erik even. Erik grumbles in the background I will get the rest done A.S.A.P!

Tsuyayaka: Thank you I will need all the luck that I can get, my writing has a little bit to be desired!

Now for part two **_Let's Swap_**

So we walked out of 7/11 with our slurpees and hot chocolates, and we weren't quite sure what we wanted to do. We had lots of choices like, going sledding/ having a snowball fight, going to the movies, going back to my house and just hanging out. Finally after a while we decided that we would go to the movies for that night, and then we would split up and go for dinner or something, and then we would take the other Erik home with us. So I went back into 7/11 and bought a slip of bus tickets as it was very cold out and we really didn't want to have to walk, but just as I was paying the bus passed by. I was so mad! So I asked the workers inside if we could wait there until the next bus came, as it would be another half an hour. They said that we could under one condition, that we help them clean up the shelves and that both Erik's take off their masks. Well, that was the end of that idea, as they really didn't want to take off their masks so I thanked them for the offer, but we decided that we would rather walk. So we went outside and stood in the bus shack that smelled like a mixture of alcohol and smoke (which I am deathly allergic) so I went and waited outside, while they waited in the nice shelter. Finally after about half an hour the next bus came. So we hopped on the bus, but Erik forgot to get a transfer so that we could get on our next bus. I went back to the bus driver and asked him if I could get one, he said no the only time that you could get one was when you paid, and so it was too late. I was really mad by then, I had to wait outside because we had missed the bus and now he was telling me that because he forgot to get a transfer I would have to waist another bus ticket. That was the final straw, so I just reached over and ripped one off his stand, and then went back and took my seat. By now the bus driver was screaming at me and said that if I wanted to ever ride the bus again that I would have to return the transfer. I just told him that I wouldn't ever ride the bus while he was a driver ever again then, and we had gotten to our stop, so we got off and caught the bus that took us straight to Kildonan Place. We thanked the bus driver, got off and went inside. We decided that we were going to see Cheaper by the dozen 2 and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. We ordered the tickets, and the first movie didn't start for half an hour so we went to dollarama (a store where everything is a dollar or less) and we got some snacks to bring into the movie. The security people all said that the Erik's had to take off their masks, Erik reached for his lasso until I told the security guard that they were twins and had gotten into a horrific car crash when they were younger which is why they look alike and wear the same mask. He then let them in, as he thought that it was a very sob story. We bought around $50.00 of candy, chips and junk. Then we went into the theatre and bought popcorn and theatre food before entering the movie. Lyndsi and my Erik sat in the back on one side of the theatre and her Erik and I sat in the back on the other so that we could get to know each other. We had the best time! The movies were finally over and we were all stuffed from eating all the junk that we decided that we were going to skip dinner for tonight and just go straight home. We arranged to spend the next day alone and then meet in the evening at the bowling alley and then we would all go out for dinner together after bowling a few games.

Well that is Part 2, part 3 will be at the alleys and then dinner, but that will not come until after Christmas, because today is the last day of school and I am not allowed to go on this site at home, so I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And I will write again around January 9!

Luvz

-AngelBlueEyes


	3. I'm Back:

All right everyone I am back from Christmas holidays now, and I am ready to write! I will try and write at least one chapter per day!

Hope all your holidays were good!


	4. Lets Swap Part III

**Lets Swap**

**Part III**

WanderingTeen- Thank you very much I try really hard to make my story "awesome"

Opera Dove- Merry Christmas to you too! And I promise that I will take care of your Erik if you do the same for mine!

Well, we decided that we would take the bus back to my house and then because it was really dark and Lyndsi really didn't know where we were! When we got on the bus the bus driver demanded that the Erik's take off their masks because he thought that they were robbers or something (all though there isn't really much that you could steal on a bus but what ever!) Well, next thing we knew…

Both Erik's looked at each other and then their girls, and slowly undid their masks. They glared at the ticket taker, who immediately began to studder.

"This is what you wanted to see!" Angel's Erik screamed, whipping out his lasso.  
Angel screamed and grabbed his arm, "Stop Erik. I don't want to pull you out of jail!  
Lyndsi's Erik put his hand on Angel's Erik's shoulder, "Calm down," He sighed, "It's only to be expected."  
"His Christine convinced him to take off his mask, and promptly fainted," Lyndsi whispered to Angel. "Broke his heart, and I haven't been able to mend it yet."  
The bus driver held out ALL of their transfers with a shaky hand, "Here. Don't bother to pay. Um, it's on the house." He turned to Lyndsi, "You don't sound like you're from around here."  
"Nope." Lyndsi affirmed, "I'm from the land of guns and cows and lots of friendly people that own them." She laughed at the look on his face and grabbed Erik's hand, "Oops." She released it, "I think I've got the wrong Erik."  
Erik grunted, but his eyes sparkled a bit.

So we rode the bus all the way back to my grandma's house and got off. I ran into the house and told my grandma that I needed the keys because I needed to drive a friend home. But then of course she had to ask ten million questions like, "Who is this friend that you have to drive home?" "Why do you have to drive her home, what happened?" "How far does she live and how long will you be out?"  
I replied by simply saying that it was Lyndsi and that we had been out at the movies, she didn't live around here and she was too afraid to take the bus home because it was dark and she didn't know where she was going. Finally after all that she gave me the keys and told me to hurry home.

That night was quite crazy, after getting home from dropping of Lyndsi and Erik I was quite exhausted, but also hungry. So I asked Erik what he wanted to do, and he said that he would like to play the piano. Well the piano is downstairs and that is where my grandma was and she was asleep. So I just made us a snack and we sat on the couch and watched some T.V. We finally fell asleep around 2:30 in the morning and then the next thing we knew my grandma was coming up the stairs. Well that woke me up really fast. Erik wasn't in the spare room; he was fast asleep on the couch right beside me. My grandma didn't know about me having Erik living with us, so I got really scared and do you know how hard it is to lift a man the size of Erik off the couch and get him into the spare room? Impossible that's how hard it is! I threw a bunch of blankets over him just as my grandma was knocking on the door.

"What do you want grandma? I'm getting dressed."

"I was just wondering if you were using the car to go shopping or not today, because your uncle just called…"

"Alright, you can have the car but only if you drive me to the mall first, and that includes Erik, you know I was going to pick him up!"  
"Fine, get dressed go get him and then be back here within the next half an hour and I will drive you, otherwise you can take the bus!"

So I got dressed and took Erik out the side door. Then we went for a walk down the street to subway so that I could buy breakfast and also so that it would seem like I had actually gone and picked him up.

After enjoying a six-inch sub and a nice warm cup of tea, we started walking back. I then decided that I was going to buy a present for Lyndsi while we were out shopping. So I asked Erik what he thought she would like. He said that she had really been hoping to get lots of stuff that had to do with the POTO and anything that had to do with writing.

Finally we had arrived at my house and my grandma was just walking out. We hopped into the car, and she drove us to Kildonan Place. I told her not to expect us back until late as I had plans for the whole day. We walked throughout the whole mall, and we still had 3 hours until we had to meet Lyndsi downtown. We decided that we would go to Portage place and go shopping there. So we went outside, walked to the bus shelter (as it was quite cold) and waited. We had to wait around 5 minutes until the bus came and then it was about a 25-minute bus ride. Well I had finally found the perfect present for her, the whole collection of the POTO music with sheet music so that she could learn to play it along. It wasn't very expensive, so I figured that Courtney is also a huge fan and loves to play the piano I would get her one too. Finally it was time to go and meet Lyndsi.

We went to Branigans for dinner, and then we went to the string pin bowling lanes in Portage place. In order of best to worst scores, it was Lyndsi, Me, My Erik (as he was on my bowling team) and then Erik.

We then had to decide when we were going to switch back, but just as we were about to leave, the Erik's decided to play a joke on us, so we couldn't tell which one was which…

Well that is that chapter; the next chapter will be written by Lyndsi about her adventures with my Erik!


	5. Lyndsi's chapter

Well… here it is the long waited chapter written by Lyndsi!

I would really like to thank her for writing it!

Erik watched Steph go with a little sigh. I was feeling a bit awkward too.   
"So," I began, thinking of something to break the silence, "now you get to meet my family."  
Erik looked at me like I was nuts, (which I am) "Your family? Your family's going to let you walk in with a masked man and just shake his hand like he is part of the family?"  
"Sure." I shrugged. "They're real friendly. And they're used to me dragging people to their house. Actually, my Erik was there for a few days before Pop even noticed he had a mask. Lauren will know who you are though."  
He grunted. He didn't want to go. I grew desperate, "Look, I know you miss Steph but it's only for a night. We're going to meet them tomorrow. I have to be home soon, because I'm in the play tonight. Come on, I promise it'll be okay."  
"Skip it." Erik suggested.  
"I can't. I'm Dorothy."  
"Don't you have an understudy?"  
"Understudy?" I drew back dramatically, "There is no understudy for La Lyndsi!"  
Erik wasn't amused and I wondered if my Erik was moping because he missed me. Probably not. He's probably chatting away with Steph, happy as a lark, not even thinking about me. I pushed that thought away.  
"My grandma has a grand piano." I wheedled. Erik perked up, "It's brand new and black and she plays it at 2:00 A.M. when we're all trying to sleep, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you did."  
Erik got in the truck. From then on it was smooth sailing - which was good, because it was a long trip. We sang. I asked Erik to sing "Phantom of the Opera."  
"You know I didn't write that. That Webber man did."  
"I know. But he did a good job. Or you could sing something you wrote." He sang a song I'd never heard before. His voice was gorgeous. My Erik sings me to sleep sometimes and I started to nod off behind the steering wheel, so Erik stopped.  
"Where did the snow go?" He asked, looking out of the windows.  
"We don't have snow. At least not very often." I punched the radio to turn on the classical station. A country song came on complete with guitars and twangy voices.  
"Ugg." I punched at the buttons, "My brother's been in the truck again! Either that or Erik decided to play a nasty trick on me. I'm going to get him."  
We pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck. "Hello!" I called out as we entered Grandmom's house.   
"Lyndsi!" Amy screamed. I heard her feet pounding upstairs and she raced down to hug me, followed my Tyler. He skidded to a stop and stared at Erik's cape and mask.  
"Are you batman?" He asked, wide eyed.  
"No, this is Erik."  
He crossed his arms and looked grumpy, "I wanted you to be batman."  
"You brought him down last time, but he didn't look exactly like that." Amy said, "You look scary, dude."  
"Amy!" I smiled apologetically at Erik, "Eight-year-olds. Got to love them."   
Erik seemed a little uncomfortable around the kids, but he didn't seem to mind them to much.  
"Who's that?" Uncle Rocky called out as I reached the top step.  
"Everyone, this is my friend Erik."  
"What happened to the other Erik?" Grandma called out, "For someone who doesn't date, you sure bring a lot of guys here."  
"I sort of traded Eriks for a day." That sounded so stupid.  
"What do you know. She upgraded." Uncle Jim said dryly, turning back to the football game.  
"Lyndsi, I worry about your obsession." Mom commented. Lauren winked at me. I was never going to live this one down.  
"Piano's over there, Erik. Go play something." I encouraged, even though Erik had spotted the piano the moment we reached the top of the stairs.  
I went over and hugged Lauren, "Are you going to watch the play tonight?"   
"Of course." She grinned at me, "Where are you finding all of these Eriks?"  
"She's a natural Erik attractor." Sarah called out.  
"Stop it." I blushed, "We're just friends. Erik lives with one of my friends."  
"Hello!" Kayla ran up the stairs, just home from dance practice, "Is supper ready! I'm starving! Oh Lyndsi," She jabbed me in the ribs, "I see you brought Erik again."  
"It's not the same one."  
"Oh. Is supper ready?"  
"We're going to out to eat after the performance." I glanced at my watch, "Ahh! I got to go get ready! Erik, you want to come to the theater?"  
"Break a leg!" Kayla called as I ran down the stairs.  
"It always scares me when people say that. I probably will."  
Erik laughed. His eyes sparkled when we got to the theater. He surveyed the auditorium and catwalk.  
"Don't even think about it." I hissed, "We don't need a phantom in this theater."  
"Hey, Dorothy!" Bob walked up in a brown suit that made Erik do a double-take.  
"Hi!" I answered, "Already in costume I see."  
"Part of it. The mane stays off until the last possible moment." He walked off to find his wife and I hurried to the dressing room, "Watch your tail tonight at the gate! You don't want it to get stuck again."   
"That's for sure!" He yelled back.  
I hurried into the dressing room where Manuel was putting on his mascara. He missed part of it. "Crud . . ." He sang. He sings everything - when he's not dancing.  
"Hey Scarecrow!" I grabbed my costume off of the hook.  
"Hello." Manuel sang out. Erik smirked.  
I ran in the dressing room where the witch was changing. "Better hurry, Lyndsi. You don't want to be late for warm-ups."  
"I'll be there." I pulled on the black and white striped stockings and moaned. "I look like a zebra."  
"It's cute." She said.   
"If you say so." I growled, "I never got why she decided to put Dorothy, who lives in Kansas, in a white eighteen-hundred swimsuit that looks like a sailor dress."  
"The same reason the people in Oz have yellow and green polka dot bloomers on."   
"Good point. I guess it could be worse."  
I left the dressing room and Erik began to laugh when he saw me. "That doesn't match." He said.  
"No one in this play matches."  
"We're off to see the Wizard!" Dennis came in, "Have you seen my hat?"   
"It's over by the good witch's stuff." I turned to Erik, "Could you do me a favor and make sure the red shoes are in my basket? It's out on the prop table. You can't miss it."  
Erik left.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" Dennis asked.  
"Yeah." I sighed, hoping Steph would forgive me. I was getting tired of explaining.  
"What happen to his face?" Manuel asked, "He looks like the phantom of the opera."  
"He gets that a lot." I evaded.  
I took Toto, whose real name is Molly, from her owner and prayed she wouldn't whimper backstage where the mike would pick it up, or worse – wet on my white costume.  
"Take care of my Molly." Molly's owner said, "Make sure you hang onto her collar so she doesn't jump out of the basket. And don't forget to hold her the way I showed you. Should I leave her blankie with her? It might make her feel safer. Bye, bye, Molly. Mommy'll be backstage to get you. Bye, bye."  
Molly whimpered and I sighed. Last performance as I set down the basket, Molly had jumped out and slide about six inches. Her owner was still crying when I took the dog back for the next scene about seven minutes after.  
"It's okay, Molly." I cuddled the dog and sighed. Yappy dogs. That's what I call them – you know, the spoiled little ones who sound like a squeaky toy? You'd think it was a baby.  
"Good luck, Dorothy!" Erik smirked, "Break a leg. I love your costume."  
I slit my eyes at him, but ruined the effect by laughing. Molly took one look at Erik and began to whimper. The orchestra started and I took a deep breath. Once I was on stage, I was never nervous, but there was always that moment, right before I went on that scared the breath out of me.  
"Ready?" I whispered to Molly, "We've got to be good tonight for Erik."

Lions and Tigers and Eriks, Oh My!

One of the things I love about theater is that you never know what's going to happen. Everything went smoothly, (even though "Somewhere over the Rainbow" is a bit low for me) until we reached the munchkin land and the wicked witch burst in with a flash and puff of smoke. I set my basket down so the munchkin boy who was hiding behind the wooden flowers could get the ruby slippers out. I tried to look afraid and react to what the witch was saying, while feeling the munchkin untying my shoes. When he stopped, I slipped my foot out and into the ruby slipper.  
That was when I realized with horror that the witch had skipped an entire page of dialogue! The munchkin boy panicked and frantically tried to untie my other shoe. Then the good witch was pushing me forward saying, "Step forward, Dorothy," and Dorothy only had one slipper on. I stuck my one ruby slipper out for the audience to see (to the vast amazement of the children who wandered how it changed) and then stepped back to kick off my other shoe.  
Erik brought me a drink during intermission and helped my get the shaved plastic that served as snow out of my hair. Bob the Lion was pouring down sweat even with the ice packs around his waist.  
"I'm going to die." He moaned.  
"Just wait until we get to the jitterbug." I patted him on the back.

"How shall I do it!" The Wicked Witch bellowed out in the second half of the play. "Shall I draw them to me gently, or squash them like the bugs they are!"  
"No!" A little kid in the audience screamed.  
We stifled giggles backstage. Then it was the jitterbug - the best – albeit, the hardest part of the play. We trudged on stage.  
"What's that sign say?"  
"I'd turn back if I were you."  
"What was that?" I cried as a weird laugh echoed through the auditorium.   
We scattered around the stage before our feet stuck to the floor and began dancing by themselves in the jitterbug.  
"Oh the jitter! Oh the bug! Oh the jitter bug!" It's hard to dance and sing at the same time. Erik must have been laughing during that scene. We collapsed from exhaustion and the flying monkeys dragged me off stage.  
In the next scene I spotted Erik sitting with Tyler on his lap. Looks like they bonded.  
"You'll never get out alive!" The witch slammed the door.  
"Aunty Em!" I burst into tears, "I'm frightened!"  
"Where are you going?" Erik asked Tyler.  
"I'm gonna get that witch. She's making my cousin cry!" Tyler started towards the stage before Erik caught him.  
We returned to Oz after I melted the witch with a bucket full of glitter, and entered the throne room shaking at the sight of the paper mask that looked more like an alien than anything else.   
"Let's go home. I don't want to see the Wizard this bad." The lion backed up.  
The wizard bellowed at us, "Who's there!"   
"It's me." I stepped forward, "We've done what you told us. We brought you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch. We melted her."  
There was no reply. I waited. Still nothing. Oh great. He forgot his lines. Ad lib.  
"Please, Sir. We've been a long way. We did everything you told us. You promised to help!"  
Still nothing. What was going on?  
"You liquidated her, eh? Very resourceful." After a moment the voice came back.  
"Yes Sir." I breathed a sigh of relief, "So we'd like you to keep your promise."  
"Not so fast!" The voice bellowed, a little harsher than usual. "Come back tomorrow."  
"But I want to go home now!" I touched my finger against Molly's face so that she turned her head towards the curtain. "Toto, what are you looking at?"  
I walked over to the curtain and pulled it.  
"The great and powerful Wizard of Oz – has spoken." Only it wasn't the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. It was Erik. The Wizard had fainted backstage.  
"You're the Wizard of Oz?" This time the question was genuine.  
"Yes. I'm afraid there's only me." Erik shrugged. In his black cloak and mask he was the scariest looking Wizard I'd ever seen, but I was never more glad to see him.   
"Oh, you're a very bad man." I began to cry.  
"No, dear. I'm a very good man. I'm just a very bad Wizard."  
I almost grinned. Actually, he wasn't bad at all.

"I have your movie at home." A little girl, (dressed in a checkered blue dress that made me jealous) informed me after the play was over.   
"Really?" I asked. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't Judy Garland. She'd figure it out.  
"Is your hair real?" A woman asked.  
"Yes." I answered. She was the third person since the show opened that thought my hair was a wig.  
"You were wonderful. Do you take voice lessons?"  
"No." I admitted, though I was going to ask my Erik to teach me as soon as he could do it without thinking of Christine and bursting into tears.   
"Really? You should. I saw Phantom of the Opera on the tour the other day. You should be in that. You could be Christine."  
She had no idea that that was the best compliment she ever could have given me. "Thank you." I smiled, glancing around for Erik. Wait until he heard that one.

Lauren rode with us on the way home. My hair was still braided and curled at the end, making me look much too young to be driving. We went out for Mexican food. Erik had no idea what to get, so I ordered him an enchilada with rice and beans. That's what my Erik liked anyway.  
"So, how did you end up with Steph?" I asked, ignoring the waiter staring at Erik.  
Erik grunted, "I'll never tell."  
"That's not fair." I argued, "Oh well. I'll just ask her."  
"Do you ever wonder how there are so many Eriks?" Erik spoke up.  
"I guess they come from all the different versions. Mine's from the Yeston musical."  
"Your Erik?" Erik teased, "You and Steph always refer to us as possessions. You don't own us."  
"I didn't mean that." I laughed, "But you both have the same name and look a lot alike. How else are we supposed to indicate which Erik we're talking about?"  
"How about, 'My master' and 'your master'?"  
I laughed, "Fine. I wonder how MY master is doing?"  
"Quite well, I should think." Erik replied.   
"Lyndsi?" Lauren spoke up. "If your Erik is from the Yeston musical, how is he here? Didn't he die at the end of that one?"   
"Don't remind me. You'll make me cry thinking about it. I don't know how, but after the last scene he was transported here, where I found him and nursed him back to health. And he's been around ever since."  
Erik, who had been eating chips, began to gag on the salsa.  
"You okay?" I asked, "I didn't think about it being hot."  
"Went – down – my – windpipe." Erik choked.  
After dinner and halfway home, way out in the country, I found to dismay that my headlights went out. "Shoot!" I groaned. "I can't see anything. There's not even a full moon!"  
"That's alright." Erik replied, "We'll just stick Lauren on the hood with a flashlight."  
"I don't think so!" Lauren shot back, "You get on the hood."  
"I don't have to." Erik smirked, "I can see in the dark."  
"Then you drive, because I can't even see the road." I said right as I drove off of it.  
"Nice." Lauren commented after a moment.   
"It's okay." I said, "I can back up."  
"Except if your truck's in two feet of mud." Erik commonly dryly, as my tires spun.  
I hit the steering wheel, "Why me! I hate driving! I hate cars! They ought to be outlawed!"  
"Do we have the cell phone?" Lauren asked.  
"No." I groaned. "Not unless Erik has one."  
"If I had one I would have called Steph a long time ago."  
"Well," I threw my hands in the air, "We're stuck."  
"How far is it to civilization?" Erik asked.   
"Unless you can talk to coyotes, pretty far. My only hope is that Mom will realize we're not there and send someone to look for us.  
"That's good." Lauren sighed.  
"No it's not." Erik cried, "They're going to think I kidnapped you! I can just see the headlines – masked man knocks out Wizard to play his role, then kidnaps the star."  
"It wouldn't be the first time you kidnapped the star." I laughed.  
"Hey! That was a long time ago."  
"Whatever." I opened the door and stepped into the cold water, "Let's see if we can't push this thing out. Lauren, you ever been behind the wheel?"  
"No."  
"Well, let this be one of the occasions."  
The tire spun, splashing water all over Erik and I. It lurched free and Lauren backed it onto the road, nearly going off the other side.  
"Alright. I'm driving this time." Erik insisted.  
I turned on the interior lights so that if anyone came they would at least see the car. Erik got us home safely and I crashed on the bed. Erik played the piano.

"Hi, Batman." Tyler waved at Erik the next morning.  
"Hey Squirt." Erik shot back. Tyler tried to kick him, but Erik caught his foot. Later that day we put on jackets and snuck down to the river where we spent the day canoeing, until we were too cold to paddle anymore. Erik amused himself by rocking the boat from side to side.  
"Don't you dare flip us!" I screamed, "It's way too cold to swim."   
"Don't worry. If we flip and you look like you're drowning, I'll pull you out."  
"That's comforting." I said sarcastically.  
"We could go fishing." Erik suggested, bringing the boat to a stop.  
"How about we go horseback riding." I suggested. "I hate fish."  
"Suit yourself. I'll bet I'm a better rider than you."  
"I'll bet you're not." I argued laughing. That started it. An hour later we were saddling up the horses.  
"What is this?" Erik asked, "You call that a saddle?"  
"It's Western. We actually sit on our horses."  
"It's huge."  
"Yeah, but we don't have any English ones. My friend does, but we have no way to get it. Can you ride like that?"  
Erik threw it onto El Rey's back. "Sure." He mumbled.  
I swung up onto Trail Blazer's back, "Race you then."  
We didn't race. At least not at first. I let Erik get used to the western saddle. He was a good rider, though we did get a few stares from the neighbors. Soon it was time to head back to meet Steph and Erik. We released the horses and stopped by the house so that Tyler could say "bye" to Batman. Erik sang all the way back. I think he was excited to see Steph again. I was pretty excited myself.  
"Here we are." I called as I pulled up to the bowling alley. Erik nearly flew out of the door. I sat back and laughed. I might never see him again after today, but I'd never forget him. Then I ran off to find my Erik – er – My master.

The next chapter will be us trying to figure out which Erik is which!


End file.
